elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hired Muscle
Prerequisites: Take Up Arms *'Quest Giver:' Farkas *'Reward: ' N/A *'Reputation Gain:' N/A *'List of random NPC to intimidate:' N/A Walkthrough Farkas of the The Companions gives you this quest. He asks you to intimidate some person in Skyrim. For example, Danica Pure-Spring at the Temple of Kynareth, and Ulfberth War-Bear at the Warmaiden's. Usually this is the first quest done with the Companions. However, some players have noted that this quest can be delayed causing you to have to track down other characters across Skyrim. Dorian, of the Red Wave is one such character. Many players commented on how there is a glitch with this version of the quest. While he is in his ship it is impossible to talk to him. It is your duty to "rough up" the person of interest and get them on the right track. This will require you to track down this person and speak with them. They will ultimately require you to bare-knuckle fight them until they yield. This will get Farkas' message across to them fairly adequately. Return to Farkas and let him know, that the deed was done. For Dorian intimidaters, run into the ship, hit him, then flee to the outside. All of Dorian's crew (himself included) will follow you outside. Lead them away from the ship and then yield to a guard. Fast travel back to the dock and sprint to catch him before he can get inside. If you make it, the Brawl action will be available in dialogue. You can also try putting away your weapon as soon as you have exited the ship and talking to him. Hemming Black-Briar is similarly bugged. To engage him, go to his house during the day. Jump the fence in the back (or pick the gate lock, Expert level), and then pick the back door (also Expert level). It is possible to pick the front door, but be careful of guards. Run in and hit him to engage him in battle. Run back outside, and you should then be able to engage him in conversation, and start the brawl. Note: if you try to enter the house at night, the rest of the family is there and will kill you. Sven in Riverwood is bugged. He had previously been used as a follower after completing the misc. quest Love Triangle. Unfortunately he died outside Karthwasten. The active quest log says to intimidate him in Riverwood, yet the quest marker is on his dead body outside Karthwasten with no way of proceding with Karthas or Companions. List of NPCs to intimidate *Acolyte Jenssen of The Temple of Kynareth *Amren in the Drunken Huntsman *Atar of the Karthwasten *Belethor at Belethor's General Goods in Whiterun *Bolgeir Bearclaw in the Blue Palace *Brina in Dawnstar *Carlotta Valentia in Whiterun *Danica Pure-Spring of the Temple of Kynareth *Dorian of the Red Wave *Elrindir, owner of The Drunken Huntsman *Eris of the Red Wave *Faendal in Riverwood *Hemming Black-Briar in Riften *Hert in Half-Moon Mill *Huldo of Whiterun *Idolaf Battle-Born in Whiterun *Mikael the bard in The Bannered Mare *Nimriel at Pelagia Farm *Rorik in Rorikstead *Severio Pelagia in Whiterun *Sven in Riverwood *Ulfberth War-Bear at the Warmaiden's. *Vulwulf Snow-Shod in Riften *Xander of the Red Wave Category:Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Quests